Hiddlesworth - My Paradise
by thaismds
Summary: Tom and Chris are best mates, but Tom wishes for something more. Will he get it? Rated M for a little bit of lemons.


Tom felt that familiar pull in his guts while he came closer and closer to the studio's front door.

"Calm down... it's just your buddies, nothing more." he whispered to himself.

Except that it was so much more. One person was so much more for him.

He blinked twice, wiping that thought away. Now was not the time to be anxious.

He opened the doors, already preparing for the crowd of old friends to scream and greet him.

The silence he noticed was shocking.

When he walked in the studio he caught a glimpse of his mate, Chris.

Chris slowly turned his head and saw Tom standing there, paled.

"Hey mate! What you doing standing there all alone?" he played with his thunder voice.

Tom thought to himself how much Chris resembled Thor. He laughed inside remembering their pranks and jokes on set.

He simply walked to where Chris was and placed his leather jacket on the armchair next the table.

"Hey..." he blew in the air with his silky voice, smiling.

"Hey mate!" Chris said, walking his large steps and hugging Tom unexpectedly.

Tom swallowed dryly, putting his arms around Chris' shoulders and closing his eyes, enjoying the scent of Chris' cologne.

"So... Where is everyone?" Tom asked nonchalantly.

Chris let him go, but kept an arm stretched across Tom's shoulder.

"Well... They already left." Chris' expression a little different from before. It appears to Tom as if he was hiding something.

Tom squeezed his eyes, trying to read Chris' face.

Chris tightened his grip on Tom's shoulder, instinctively pulling him closer.

Tom felt his belly muscles flinch deliciously, but wisely, chose to ignore it.

"I told them to go without us." Chris admitted.

Tom's eyes shot open and he struggled to think about it as it was. Maybe Chris wanted to invite Tom to his house, to eat with his family. He had been there before, with Elsa and India. His family... Yes, Tom had to remember his best mate had a family. It was not a matter of how he felt, but he knew Chris was committed to his life.

"Ok. I don't have any other plans if you're thinking about inviting me to dine with you and Elsa..." Tom played, timidly, trying to lift the sudden tension in the air.

"No, mate. I'm not going home tonight." Chris stated firmly.

"What do you mean?" Tom's mind traveled to his unbidden desires as he tried desperately to think of something else.

"I... I can't do that. At least, not tonight."

Chris eyes had a different glow and Tom wanted so badly to believe, at least, imagine, that Chris would say something that he'd been waiting to hear for so long.

"I can't quite explain this... - Chris touched his own chest, right above his heart - It's something I have to... try."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I understand you..."

"I've been wanting to do something for... I don't know... maybe a long time." Chris confessed.

His hands touched Tom's waist, then his large muscular back, going up to his shoulder and finally to his neck. Tom was in awe. This could not be happening. No... maybe he was imagining things, maybe Chris was just touching him like... like he always did. Although the feeling of Chris' warm skin against his, Chris' large hand on his neck, tickling, pressing, was too much.

Tom's cheek turned scarlet and he swallowed dryly.

"Chris..." he whispered. He anticipated every minute. He wanted something to happen but he wasn't quite sure Chris wanted it. He felt the butterflies on his stomach make acrobatic turns.

Chris' came closer, his nose almost touching Tom's and he whispered "I don't understand it myself... but...I... I'm in love with you." Tom's heart raced in his chest like it would beat its way out.

He couldn't believe his friend's words. It could not be happening. Chris smashed his lips on Tom's.

Tom could only feel. His mind was somewhere else, his brain, his coherency. Everything was feeling, sensing, tasting. He was not responsible for his body anymore. All of his dreams, all of his wishes were coming true... He closed his eyes in awe and enjoyed this short moment. He knew once Chris kissed him it would make him see that this was madness, that Chris would remember he had a family and that he loved his wife.

Chris did not stop though. His hands dancing on Tom's curls.

What was this? What were they doing?

It was madness. It was amazing.

Chris forced an opening and their tongues swirled around each other, setting them on fire.

Tom moaned softly against Chris' mouth. It would end... he knew it... At some point Chris would push him away, scared and disgusted.

Chris's lips became rough and his breath hitched.

Tom couldn't believe this was happening. He could never be as happy as he was right now.

Slowly Chris pushed Tom over the coffee table, never leaving his lips.

Tom was almost sure Chris would pull away. Ok, he initiated it, but maybe he was just curious... maybe he wanted to know how it felt. There was no way he could be... in love with Tom.

Suddenly, in one quick movement Chris destroyed Tom's shirt and stared at his bare white chest.

Tom gasped in shock and bewilderment.

"Chris... Don't do this..." he began to say, trying to talk some sense in his mate's head.

"You're pure perfection..." Chris whispered amazed. "Your skin is like porcelain..."

They had been friends for a long time but Chris had never seen Tom naked. The other way around had happened without Chris acknowledgement, in one of the shooting days... Tom caught a glimpse of Chris' naked figure. That was when he began to desire him even more.

"Chris... please... don't." he begged hazy, his eyes closing with pleasure as Chris likced his neck.

"You want me to stop? You truly do?" Chris asked sadly, letting go of Tom's wrist he'd been pinning down on the table.

"I... I don't... - Tom admitted shyly - but you do. Have you been drinking? I don't understand..."

Chris stopped him mid-sentence with a breathtaking kiss.

"I just said I'm in love with you. Which part of that you did not understand?" Chris kissed Tom once again.

Tom arched his back in response, feeling Chris' hands travel through his body all the way to his belt.

"No..." he breathed.

"You don't want to do it?" Chris asked, his eyes pleading.

"Oh God... I..." Tom started, but his erection could not be discussed.

Tom ached for more. He wanted Chris' to be his.

Chris looked at him in warning, placing one finger on the waistband of Tom's jeans.

"Take it off, please..." he shuddered.

Chris opened the ziper and slid off Tom's pants. He quickly removed his own. Leaving them both only in their white and black boxers.

Tom's black boxers were quite discreet, but Chris' white ones were definitely a see through.

Chris' erection pressed against Tom's and they moaned together. They kissed each other madly, rubbing their body in one another.

Chris' didn't want to rush things, so he kept his boxers, afraid to scare Tom away.

At one point they were throbbing and moaning so loud, they could almost cum.

Tom took Chris' hands and placed them on the waistband of his boxers.

"Take it off as well. I want you. Now." he begged.

Chris' could not resist any longer. He split their boxers in two and got back to kissing his mate.

Tom arched his back, thrusting his erection into Chris' thighs.

"I've dreamed about this for so long..." Chris whispered. Kissing Tom's neck, nibbling his ear.

Tom could not answer him for he was far away in his private heaven.

"Since that day... When I saw you... On the set..." Chris continued, breathless, smashing his lips in every part of Tom's face.

"Oh... don't say that..." Tom moaned against Chris' lips.

They were mixed up in such a way one could not tell where Tom begin and Chris ended.

Their bodies intertwined like snakes.

"I want you... so badly..." Chris said between breaths.

"Isn't it too much? Aren't you going to walk away from me?" Tom asked insecure.

"I want this. I wanna have you." Chris pleaded again.

Tom looked into Chris' eyes and he knew he was telling the truth.

"Take me, then." he stated firmly, closing his eyes and leaving his body at his mate's mercy.

He would not let his insecurities cloud this paradise anymore.


End file.
